Love and Destiny
by exoxo88
Summary: {NEW! CHAPTER 3!} Dimana hanya hati ini dan takdir yang mengetahui semuanya. Romance. YAOI! Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun and Others. Rate T rada M /?
1. Love Confess

.

**Love and Destiny**

**(Chapter 1)**

.

"Nghh fasterhhh Chanhhh aaahhh," desahan sexy itu terus keluar dari bibir mungil milik Baekhyun.

"Aaaahh Baekhyunhh you're so damn sexy!" Chanyeol semakin cepat menggerakkan juniornya di bawah sana. Sesekali ia meraup mulut mungil Baekhyun, menghisapnya pelan seolah sebagai sumber energy.

"I wanna cumhhh ohhh Baekhyunhh!" seru Chanyeol saat cairan spermanya keluar dan membasahi hole milik Baekhyun beserta kasur yang menjadi ajang 'perbuatan' mereka.

Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan kontak di antara mereka. Ia menarik pelan tubuh kecil yang nampak kelelahan tersebut. Ia memeluknya dengan rasa sayang.

"Aku kira kau akan meminta lebih," bisik Baekhyun sebisanya.

"Hm? Kau mau, Baby Byun?"

"Aaaahh Chanyeolhhh aku hanya bercandaahhh," erang Baekhyun saat Chanyeol kembali menyerangnya.

.

.

.

"Nghh," Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, memaksakan cahaya masuk ke dalam matanya.

Baekhyun baru saja terbangun dan merasakan nyeri di bagian bawahnya, "Berapa ronde aku semalam?" Baekhyun berpikir, kepalanya masih agak pening. Membuatnya harus memegangi kepalanya. Ia memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk di atas kasur _king size _yang ia tempati sekarang. Matanya menemukan sebuah surat kecil di nakas yang ada di sebelahnya.

_Terima kasih untuk yang semalam, aku mencintaimu._

_-Park Chanyeol_

Baekhyun tersenyum sebentar kemudian mendaratkan kembali kepalanya di bantal. Ia mulai berpikir, mengapa ia bisa menyukai _namja giant_ seperti Park Chanyeol? Baekhyun benar-benar gila. Ia bahkan tidak tahu alasannya. Yang ia ketahui hanyalah ia mencintai Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangun. Linu yang hebat menjalar dari bagian bawahnya ke seluruh badan. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun melakukan 'hal' ini. Dengan langkahnya yang terpincang ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Mengguyur seluruh badannya seolah mengusir linu yang masih menjalari tubuhnya, "Aku harus cepat. Kalau tidak, Xiumin hyung akan marah kalau aku telat."

.

**Flashback**

.

Kim's Bakery. Sebuah tempat yang menjadi kenangan tersendiri bagi Chanyeol-Baekhyun. Terlebih karena di sinilah mereka berdua bertemu.

Baekhyun kala itu tengah bekerja di toko roti milik Kim Minseok atau panggilan akrabnya adalah Xiumin. Mereka bersahabat, oleh karena itu Baekhyun bisa dengan mudah bekerja di tempat tersebut. Baekhyun menjadi seorang pelayan di sana dan pada waktu itu, Chanyeol datang dengan wajah cerah. Bukan, wajahnya tidak cerah karena melihat Baekhyun. Oh, mungkin memang ia terlahir seperti itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Baekhyun seperti pelayan toko biasanya.

"Satu…" Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya. Matanya tertuju pada manik mata milik Baekhyun.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi, membuat lawan di hadapannya menjadi merah padam karena malu. Oh, dunia terasa berhenti saat manik mata mereka saling beradu.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia benar-benar salah tingkah. Takluk hanya karena pandangan pertama, "Satu Cheesecake dan Choco Float," ucapnya setelah lama terdiam.

"Baiklah. Pesanan anda akan diantar sepuluh menit lagi," jelas Baekhyun yang kemudian berlalu.

"Namja itu cantik juga," batin Chanyeol.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Baekhyun pun datang tepat waktu dengan membawa sepiring cheesecake serta segelas choco float dihadapannya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?"

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak. Dengan lihai, bahasa tubuhnya berbicara. Ia meminta Baekhyun untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Chanyeol hendak membisikkan sesuatu pada namja yang ia pikir cantik tersebut.

"Siapa namamu?"

Baekhyun menjauhkan kepalanya dari Chanyeol. Ia tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Menurutnya, hal itu tidaklah penting. Lagipula, mana mungkin namja itu tertarik dengannya?

"Maaf aku harus kembali bekerja," Baekhyun pamit dari hadapan Chanyeol yang kini hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

"Jadi… namamu Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun?" tanya sebuah suara yang berada tepat di sebelah pintu keluar Kim's Bakery.

Orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu menoleh, "Kau…"

Namja itu berhenti menyandar pada dinding bangunan tersebut. Ia memilih mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. Kemudian, namja tersebut membungkuk, "Park Chanyeol imnida," ujarnya memperkenalkan diri.

Waktu terasa berhenti bagi Baekhyun. Ia masih bertanya mengapa namja tersebut bisa berada di sini dan darimana ia berhasil mengetahui namanya.

"Tidak usah memikirkan darimana aku bisa mengetahui namamu, cantik," kata-kata Chanyeol barusan seolah menjawab apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan sedari tadi.

"Maaf, aku harus pulang."

Baekhyun merasa ia tidak seharusnya membalas ucapan namja yang memanggilnya itu. Entah kenapa, Baekhyun merasa hal yang telah ia lakukan adalah suatu hal yang salah.

Dengan sigap, Chanyeol mencegah Baekhyun untuk bergerak lebih jauh. Ia menahan tangan Baekhyun dan membuatnya mendengar ajakan Chanyeol, "Aku tidak berbohong. Sungguh! Dimana rumahmu?" Chanyeol –tanpa persetujuan Baekhyun sebelumnya– menarik tangan Baekhyun ke arah parkiran yang tersedia dimana mobilnya berada.

Kini Baekhyun berada di jok depan –sebelah Chanyeol. Baekhyun sebenarnya masih belum bisa menerima perlakuan Chanyeol. Tapi, namja jangkung tersebut lebih kuat darinya. Sehingga, Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk melawan.

"Jadi, dimana rumahmu?" tanya Chanyeol mengulang pertanyaannya tadi.

"Antar saja aku dua blok dari sini."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia berpikir bahwa Baekhyun kini sudah mempercayainya. "Baiklah, cantik."

Chanyeol mulai mengendarai mobilnya sesuai dengan arah yang Baekhyun tunjukkan. Chanyeol bahkan tidak mengetahui apa yang membuatnya begitu tertarik dengan Baekhyun di hari pertama mereka bertemu.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Chanyeol-ssi," ucap Baekhyun seraya membuka pintu mobil. Namun Chanyeol menahannya –tangan Baekhyun– agar ia tidak terburu-buru untuk keluar.

"Kurasa itu sebuah kewajiban untukku. Aku juga tidak merasa keberatan. Bagaimana kalau aku jemput besok pagi disini?" tawar Chanyeol sembari menatap lekat manik mata Baekhyun yang menjadi candunya.

"Tidak perlu merepotkan dirimu terlalu jauh, Chanyeol-ssi. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku," jelas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terdiam. Begitu juga Baekhyun karena tangannya yang masih dicegah oleh si pemilik mobil, "Baiklah, eum…" Chanyeol memberanikan dirinya mendekati wajah cantik di sampingnya itu dan menutup matanya. Mengecup lembut bibir milik Baekhyun tanpa sebuah penolakan dari si pemilik bibir.

Chanyeol melepas tautannya pada Baekhyun, "Selamat malam."

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak habis pikir dengan Chanyeol yang bahkan bisa-bisanya melakukan hal gila semalam. Hari memang sudah pagi. Tapi, entah kenapa Baekhyun masih saja berpikir tentang kejadian semalam. Saat namja tersebut membuat waktu berhenti dengan kecupan ringan di bibir Baekhyun.

"Apa ia benar-benar akan menjemputku?" pertanyaan tersebut terlontar saat Baekhyun sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kerja pagi itu.

Dengan cepat, ia menampik pertanyaan itu. Menganggap bahwa ucapan Chanyeol hanyalah sebuah omong kosong. Mana mungkin dirinya begitu berdampak besar bagi namja tinggi yang bahkan mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan santai menuju tempat kerjanya –Kim's Bakery– setelah ia memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Namun, dugaannya salah. Baekhyun terpaksa memutar tubuhnya mencari jalan lain. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Bukan karena kejadian semalam. Tapi, ada perasaan yang tidak enak menyelimuti dirinya.

_Kring_, bel tanda seseorang masuk yang terpasang di pintu berbunyi. Toko tersebut masih sepi sekali. Tentu saja Baekhyun selalu menjadi yang paling pagi untuk datang ke tempat ini. Karena ia pegawai terbaru, maka ia harus lebih aktif saat bekerja. Salah satunya dengan datang lebih dulu dan berberes.

"Kau sudah datang, Baekhyun-a?" tanya sebuah suara.

Baekhyun menoleh ke asal suara, "Xiumin hyung? Yah, seperti biasa," jawab Baekhyun yang kemudian terkekeh.

"Kau masih ingat dengan namja tinggi yang waktu itu?"

"Namja tinggi? Siapa yang hyung maksud?"

"Ah, tidak. Lupakan saja," Xiumin kemudian masuk ke dalam dapur. Membuat sebuah kesibukan tersendiri.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam dapur dan menginterupsi pekerjaan hyungnya, "Apa ada yang ingin hyung sampaikan?" Baekhyun berdiri memandang hyungnya yang sedang menyiapkan sebuah adonan.

"Tadinya begitu. Tapi kurasa itu tidak penting bagimu," Xiumin kemudian tersenyum dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Aku menunggu…"

Xiumin melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang memohon. Xiumin pun menghentikan pekerjaannya untuk yang kedua kalinya dan mengarahkan fokusnya ke Baekhyun. "Kau ingat dengan namja pemesan cheesecake dan choco float beberapa hari silam?" Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Kurasa, ia menyukaimu," ujar Xiumin memberi pendapat.

Baekhyun memandang heran hyungnya, "Bagaimana hyung bisa bicara seperti itu?"

"Dia kemarin bertanya padaku saat istirahat makan siang. Wajar saja aku meladeninya. Dia adalah seorang pelanggan dan kerabat terdekat yang aku punya. Dia menanyakan namamu dan bagaimana sikapmu selama ini."

Baekhyun hening. Sedangkan Xiumin kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tak lama kemudian, bel pintu tersebut berdenting lagi. Memecah keheningan yang tercipta dalam diri Baekhyun. "Kembalilah bekerja."

Baekhyun keluar dari dalam dapur guna menemui pembeli yang datang, "Chanyeol…"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecut melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Aku menunggumu, tapi kau tidak kunjung datang," jelasnya kemudian.

"Oh," Baekhyun memasang ekspresi datar. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang kini tengah sibuk membersihkan kaca etalase.

"Kau mau apalagi, Chanyeol-ssi?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

Chanyeol menarik pelan pinggang Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya terdiam menerima perlakuan Chanyeol sama seperti apa yang terjadi di dalam mobil kemarin.

Baekhyun mengalihkan penglihatannya ke arah Chanyeol. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti.

.

Waktu terasa berhenti bagi Baekhyun sekali lagi. Saat Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

.

"Aku menyukaimu, Byun Baekhyun."

**TBC**


	2. Meet My Assistant

.

LOVE AND DESTINY

{CHAPTER 2}

.

"Aku menyukaimu, Byun Baekhyun."

DEG.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. Tidak percaya dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Semenit setelahnya, pemuda cantik itu menatap Chanyeol halus, "Kurasa itu bukan suatu hal yang mengerikan. Aku akan mencobanya."

"Jadi, apa aku boleh menciummu secara 'resmi'?

Baekhyun mengangguk tanda bahwa ia setuju. Sedangkan CHanyeol, ia kini tengah menatap manik Baekhyun dan tenggelam dalam fantasinya. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya hingga Xiumin yang melihat –dari dalam dapur– berteriak, "Baekhyun, kembali bekerja! Chanyeol…" Xiumin menghela nafasnya sebentar, "Kau bisa membawa Baekhyun pulang nantinya," lanjut Xiumin yang disambut sebuah seringai singkat khas Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengusap pelan puncak kepala Baekhyun dan kemudian mengecup bibir pemuda cantik itu sekilas.

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti. Kupastikan kau menjadi milikku malam ini, sayang!" dengan bahagianya, Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan kemudian melepaskannya. Xiumin benar. Baekhyun harus bekerja dan Chanyeol juga harus menyelesaikan tugasnya di kantor.

Baekhyun bernafas lega karena jantungnya sudah kembali normal. Berada di sisi Chanyeol, mungkin cukup untuk membuat seorang Baekhyun mati secara perlahan akibat serangan jantung.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau ia menyukaimu," Xiumin berseru.

"Ne hyung, aku percaya."

.

.

.

Keduanya saling menghangatkan. Di balik kasur yang menutupi tubuh mereka, Chanyeol tengah memeluk sayang Baekhyun –pria cantik– yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya. Baekhyun tengah merasakan hangatnya tubuh Chanyeol serta betapa nyamannya bersarang di dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengadopsi anak nantinya?" ujar Chanyeol setengah berbisik.

"…"

"Itu hanya sebuah saran. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak setuju. Aku tidak akan memaksamu," Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mencium kening Baekhyun dan mengusap punggung lelaki tersebut dengan tangannya.

"Ah, bukan begitu. Hanya saja, apa kau yakin? Maksudku, apa kau serius dengan hubungan ini?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku akan menikahimu dan memiliki keluarga yang sangat aku cintai bersamamu," janji Chanyeol yang selalu terngiang di dalam pikiran Baekhyun.

"Kau harus tidur sayang," bisik Chanyeol yang kemudian menciumi leher kekasihnya.

"Ba-bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika kau menggangguku terus menerus?" sungut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Ia begitu menggemaskan.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Selamat malam," Chanyeol mengusap pelan rambut Baekhyun dan mencium keningnya. Kemudian keduanya menutup mata. Mencoba untuk tidur

.

Flashback end

.

_Kring_. Baekhyun masuk ke dalam Kim's Bakery. Membiarkan tubuhnya berlalu ke arah dapur dimana Xiumin hyung berada.

"Maaf, aku telat."

Xiumin memandanginya, "Aku tahu kau 'bermain' dengannya semalam. Pakai seragammu!" seri Xiumin kemudian sembari melempar seragam tersebut ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang memerah –malu– kemudian memakai seragam pelengkap tersebut, "Kalau ia tidak memaksa, mungkin kami tidak akan melakukannya."

Baekhyun keluar dari dapur dan memulai pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah siang. Baekhyun sedikit bosan. Terlihat dari dirinya yang tengah duduk seorang diri –menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan tanpa sebuah pikiran yang berarti.

PUK. "Jangan melamun," kata-kata Xiumin memecah keheningan Baekhyun.  
Namun, tak lama setelahnya ia kembali dalam pikirannya.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Xiumin melihat temannya gelisah.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang bosan."

"Apa kau sedang rindu dengannya?" tebak Xiumin.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Itu bukan sebuah alasan."

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengantarkan menu kesukaannya?"

"Maksudmu, aku berkunjung ke kantornya?" Baekhyun mencoba memastikan dan Xiumin mengangguk.

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok.

"Masuk," suara berat yang menggetarkan hati pengetuk pintu. Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka pintu tersebut dengan sedikit ragu. Setelah terbuka sepenuhnya, iapun masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan menutup pintunya. Ia menemui Chanyeol yang sepertinya masih sibuk –berkutat dengan beberapa dokumen di hadapannya.

"Apa kau sudah makan siang? Aku… aku membawakan _cheesecake _dan _choco float _kesukaanmu."

Chanyeol meghentikan goresan penanya dan menatap punggung Baekhyun yang sedang menata menu kesukaan Chanyeol di atas meja yang berada tepat di sebelahnya.

"Apa Xiumin yang menyuruhmu?"

Baekhyun hendak mengangguk. Namun, ia teringat pesan Xiumin yang berpesan untuk tidak mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Jadi, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Puk. Baekhyun merasakan tangan besar Chanyeol mengusap lembut puncak kepalanya, "Kalau aku tidak ingin memakannya, bagaimana?" bisik Chanyeol yang kini merasakan pria cantiknya sedikit bergetar akibat rangsangan yang ia berikan.

"A…aku enghh,"

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun sehingga ia tidak melakukan gerakan penolakan. Kemudian, ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Baekhyun secara seduktif, "Aku ingin kau," lalu Chanyeol menggigit pelan daun telinga Baekhyun dan menjilatnya.

"Enghh Chanhh yeolhhh aku aahh," namun Chanyeol tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Lidahnya dengan lihai menelusuri Baekhyun. Turun dari telinganya menuju ke leher jenjang kekasih cantiknya. Sedangkan tangannya meraba dada Baekhyun. Mencari tonjolan kecil akibat putingnya yang mengeras.

"Yeolhh aaahh," Baekhyun terus mendesah karena tidak tahan dengan sensasi yang ia dapat dari Chanyeol. Kekasihnya itu tengah memainkan putting miliknya. Memijitnya perlahan dan bibir serta lidahnya yang bermain dengan lehernya.

Chanyeol memasukkan tangan kanannya yang menganggur ke dalam celana yang Baekhyun kenakan. "Ahhh tidak! Jang–nhhh," namun Chanyeol tetap tidak mengindahkan racauan dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya. Baekhyun bernafas lega untuk sekian detik sampai ia harus berhapan lagi dengan Chanyeol yang kini memutar tubuhnya. Baekhyun meggigit bibirnya, menahan desahan yang sedaritadi keluar dari mulutnya.

Baekhyun menumpu kedua tangannya ke meja yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan aktivitas Chanyeol yang gila –menggerayangi juniornya. Chanyeol menyeringai melihat bagian bawah Baekhyun yang menonjol akibat ulahnya.

Chanyeol mengelus tonjolan tersebut dari luar. Kemudian, ia hendak membuka resleting celana Baekhyun hingga rencananya terganggu karena seseorang membuka pintunya. Wajah Baekhyun merah padam. Namun, orang yang baru saja masuk tersebut tidak terlalu menggambarkan ekspresinya. Mungkin ia mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja. Seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Kyungsoo, ada apa?"

"Ah, begini. Ada rapat dadakan hari ini. Kepala Direktur menyuruhku untuk menyampaikannya padamu," jelas seorang namja yang Chanyeol panggil dengan sebutan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun sudah bisa mengatur emosinya. Suhu dalam dirinya kembali normal. Mungkin ia harus berterimakasih pada Kyungsoo.

"Ah iya, Baekhyun. Ini Kyungsoo, asistenku," ucap Chanyeol biasa saja. Seolah ia tidak-pernah-akan menyetubuhi Baekhyun sebelumnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mengulurkan tangannya –membalas uluran tangan Kyungsoo– yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau bisa keluar sekarang, Kyung. Aku akan menyusul. Masih ada suatu hal yang belum kuurus."

Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di ruangan yang cukup luas tersebut. Setelah Kyungsoo menutup pintu ruangan kerja Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, "Aku akan kembali bekerja."

Namun Chanyeol menahan kepergian Baekhyun, "Aku ingin membicarakan suatu hal padamu."

Baekhyun menoleh, "Apa?"

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Sampai jumpa."

.

.

.

"Lama sekali?" sambut Xiumin yang berada di depan pintu –menyapa pelanggang.

"Ada sedikit masalah," Baekhyun tersenyum kecil kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Xiumin.

Xiumin melihat gerak-gerik Baekhyun yang sedikit aneh menurutnya. Masalah kecil seperti apa? Namun, ia kembali melupakan hal itu. Itu bukanlah urusannya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau mau membicarakan apa?" tanya Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol menggenggam jemarinya menuju tempat parkir.

"Masuklah," Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Duduk dengan perasaan mendebarkan. Berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Apartemenku–"

.

TBC

.

Oke! Selesai! /apainithor/ aku gatau harus bilang apa/? Aku bingung. Mungkin ini juga gak tepat nulis TBC isitu /ketawa evil/? Okay, author mungkin akan lama update Chapter 3 karena ada ujian sekolah. Wish me luck! Maaf kalo kalian nggak suka dengan chapter kali ini T^T tapi saya akan mencoba lebih baik lagi ^^

Terakhir, THANKS TO: **Arumighty younlaycious88 SyJessi22 lilykurniati77 **untuk reviewnya di chapter 1! ^^ Terima kasih sudah memberikan saya energi/? /apa


	3. Will You Stay Here?

**-oO Chapter 3 Oo-**

**LOVE AND DESTINY**

**-oO Chanyeol Baekhyun Oo-**

**.: DON'T BE A SIDERS AND LEAVE YOUR REVIEW! GOMAWO ^^ :.**

**-oOo-**

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Apartemenku–"

"Memangnya ada apa sih?!" Baekhyun membuka suaranya.

Chanyeol tertawa, "Kau ini benar-benar menganggapku serius hm?"

"Kalau begitu, antar aku ke rumah! Sekarang!" pinta Baekhyun saat mengetahui bahwa ia baru saja masuk ke dalam perangkap Chanyeol.

"Tidak mau, kau harus berkunjung ke apartemenku dan bermalam di sana."

Baekhyun yang merasa tidak terima kemudian memukul lengan Chanyeol. Mungkin Chanyeol akan mengubah pikirannya, Baekhyun membatin. Namun, Chanyeol bukanlah tipikal orang seperti itu.

"Ini aneh. Kenapa aku bisa percaya dengan orang bodoh sepertimu," dengus Baekhyun kesal.

"Kau seharusnya memuji aktingku!"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "Aku ingin pulang."

"Yah, kau akan pulang ke apartemenku, sayang."

Baekhyun terlonjak. Ia menyadari suatu hal, "Aku tidak mau berujung di tempat tidurmu malam ini!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengikuti langkah besar Chanyeol setelah dirinya keluar dari mobil. Lagipula, jika Baekhyun mencoba kabur, Chanyeol pasti akan mengejarnya. Baekhyun dalam pengawasan khusus seorang Park Chanyeol.

Lift terhenti tepat di lantai 11. Chanyeol menggandeng Baekhyun untuk keluar agar _namja _itu tidak mencoba kabur. Lagipula, Baekhyun tengah berpikir. _Namja _tiang itu pasti bisa mengejarnya meskipun menggunakan tangga darurat. Namun, bukan itu yang kini menjadi pokok pemikiran Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terus menggandeng erat Baekhyun dan memberhentikan langkahnya tepat di ruangan bernomor 121. Saat Chanyeol tengah sibuk membuka pintu, pandangan Baekhyun beralih pada seorang namja yang tengah berdiri di ruangan sebelah –tepat di sebelah ruangan milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun berpikir, mencoba mengingat nama _namja _tersebut dan ia berucap, "Kyung…"

_Namja _tersebut menengok ke arah Baekhyun, "Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Baekhyun. Mungkin ini pertanyaan yang aneh. Tapi, hanya itu yang Baekhyun pikirkan.

"Dia tinggal di sini," sambung Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Aku masuk dulu, Baek. Selamat malam," Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam apartemennya saat Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Sejak kapan kalian bertetangga?"

"Sejak ia menjadi asistenku."

Baekhyun tidak habis pikir dengan jawaban Chanyeol. Yang bisa Baekhyun pikirkan hanyalah hal yang tidak-tidak. Seperti Chanyeol yang 'bermain' dengan Kyungsoo atau hal-hal lainnya. Baekhyun belum siap menerima hal tersebut.

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak," Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun dan mencium lembut bibir pria cantik tersebut.

"Ayo masuk," Chanyeol mempersilahkan Baekhyun setelah ia melepas tautan yang tercipta di antara mereka.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan memasuki ruangan yang nampak asing baginya. Semua dipenuhi dengan aroma Channyeol. Benar-benar sangat kuat. Chanyeol tengah melepas jasnya sedangkan Baekhyun masih terpaku melihat apartemen Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana?" Chanyeol meminta pendapat Baekhyun tentang apartemennya.

"Lumayan. Aku suka," ujar Baekhyun sekenanya.

"Tinggalah di sini bersamaku."

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Bibirnya terasa terkunci karena Chanyeol baru saja meminta hal yang bahkan belum pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. "Kau bisa memikirkannya dulu," sambung Chanyeol dan membuat Baekhyun merasa sedikit lega.

"Bisa kau bantu aku sebentar, Baek?"

Baekhyun menoleh, melihat Chanyeol dengan heran, "Kau sebaiknya cepat mandi dan beristirahat."

"Oleh karena itu, bantu aku sebentar," karena Baekhyun tidak mengindahkan perkataan Chanyeol, _namja _jangkung itu mendekati Baekhyun.  
"Tolong lepaskan kemejaku," bisik Chanyeol seolah menggoda Baekhyun untuk bermain dengannya. Baekhyun memanas, begitulah yang ia rasakan. Ia yakin bahwa wajahnya kini tengah memerah karena malu.

"Kau 'kan bisa melepasnya sendiri!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku yang akan melepaskan bajumu," ancam Chanyeol –lebih tepatnya menggoda Baekhyun lebih dari sebelumnya.

"Ba-baik!" Baekhyun menuruti kemauan Chanyeol dan mengarahkan tangannya ke kancing kemeja Chanyeol satu persatu. Setelah terbuka, Chanyeol melepas sendiri kemeja tersebut dan Baekhyun bisa melihat dada bidang Chanyeol. Baekhyun mulai berfantasi tentang bagaimana hangatnya berada di dekapan Chanyeol. Kemudian, Baekhyun membuang jauh-jauh pikiran tersebut. Takut ia lewat batas.

"Kau bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Baekhyun hanya memandang Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol menarik kembali tangan Baekhyun. Menariknya ke…

"Tolong mandikan aku," pinta Chanyeol dan langsung mendapat penolakan dari Baekhyun, "Tidak mau!"

"Jangan salahkan aku jika kau tidak bisa keluar dengan selamat dari apartemen ini."

Demi Tuhan! Baekhyun benar-benar ingin pulang sekarang juga. Apa Chanyeol benar-benar semesum ini? Bahkan, _manhole_nya belum sembuh benar. Ia masih merasakan lubang tersebut sedikit berdenyut. Sakit.

Chanyeol dengan santainya berjalan mendekati bathtub. Menyalakan kerannya dan mengisinya dengan sabun cair. Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang kini tengah masuk ke dalam bathtub. Memposisikan dirinya dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun setelahnya, "Kau benar-benar tidak mau mengubah pikiranmu?"

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Baekhyun harus mengubah pemikirannya jika ia ingin semangat, "Iya iya," hanya itu yang dapat Baekhyun katakan. Kini, iapun mendekat ke pinggir bathtub, "Apa yang harus kulakukan BABY?" tanya Baekhyun dengan menekankan kata 'baby' pada kekasihnya akibat tingkahnya yang terbilang _childish_.

"Yeah, kau bisa memandikanku seperti kau memandikan bayi, bukan? Jadi, aku mau kau membersihkan tubuhku terutama…" Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Hmm, kurasa kau tahu apa yang kumaksud," Baekhyun dapat melihat seringaian Chanyeol. Ia terlihat seperti singa yang baru saja mendapatkan makanannya.

.

.

.

"Aaaahh," desahan Chanyeol memenuhi seisi kamar mandi miliknya saat Baekhyun dengan cepat menggerakkan tangannya maju-mundur di bagian bawah Chanyeol. Membuat junior milik Chanyeol benar-benar berisi. Baekhyun berkeringat –merasa capek melayani milik Chanyeol– namun ia tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Fasterhh sayanghh mmh," Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun agar wajahnya mengarah ke arahnya. Kemudian, Chanyeol menciumi bibir Baekhyun tanpa ampun. Melumatnya kasar karena Baekhyun yang meremas _milik_nya.

CROT CROT. Chanyeol _klimaks_ dan Baekhyun terduduk di lantai kamar mandi. Melepas segala tautan antara dirinya dengan Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih," ucap Chanyeol dengan sedikit terengah akibat ulah Baekhyun. Iapun membersihkan cairan sabun yang sudah bercampur dengan spermanya di dalam bathtub. Kemudian menyalakan _shower _untuk membilas tubuhnya.

Baekhyun hanya melihat ke arah Chanyeol tanpa arti hingga kekasihnya itu selesai melakukan kegiatan mandinya. Chanyeol keluar dari bathtub dan mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk, "Sebaiknya kau juga mandi," Chanyeol melempar handuk yang baru saja dipakainya ke arah Baekhyun yang hanya diam menatapnya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menyiapkan pakaian untukmu," lanjut Chanyeol yang kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun di kamar mandi sendirian.

.

.

.

"Yang benar saja! Apa tidak ada pakaian lain?" dengus Baekhyun setelah mengetahui Chanyeol hendak mengenakan kemeja besar miliknya ke tubuh kecil Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah," Chanyeol tidak menganggap hal itu sebagai masalah. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih memasang wajah masamnya ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang berada di hadapannya.

Chanyeol selesai dengan pekerjaannya –memakaikan baju Baekhyun– kemudian melihat tubuh mungil kekasihnya, "Kau terlihat manis, Baek," Chanyeol tersenyum dan kembali meraup bibir _kissable_ Baekhyun. Tak lupa ia melumat bibir tersebut layaknya permen. Benr-benar kenyal dan manis, pikir Chanyeol.

"Ayo tidur," ajak Chanyeol yang kemudian memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun hingga terjatuh di atas tempat tempat tidur –dengan tetap berpelukan.

Baekhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya –berusaha menolak. "Aku tidak mau!"

Chanyeol menatap kekasihnya dengan tidak percaya, "Aku tidak akan _main _malam ini."

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya? Kau baru saja membohongiku beberapa jam lalu!"

"Hei, aku 'kan hanya bercanda tadi," Chanyeol mengelak dan kembali memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun. Kini ia tidak mendapat penolakan dari Baekhyun. Karena Baekhyun terlihat tenang.

"Baek?" lirih Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya bergumam mendengar panggilan dari Chanyeol.

"Apa kau menyukai apartemenku?"

Baekhyun diam sebentar. Kemudian ia angkat bicara, "Tentu saja."

"Tinggalah di sini bersamaku."

.

TBC

.

Saya nggak kuat mau bikin NC nya pemirsah! Ampun T.T next chapter saya usahain ya /bow/ dan maaf kalo ada typo di chapter ini T^T saya tunggu reviewnya ya ^^ makasih buat yang udah setia menunggu /cie/ dan thanks buat yg ngereview di chapter 2 kemarin: **Baekrisyeol parklili exoshipper lilykurniati77 SyJessi22 **kalian jjang! ^^

P.s: maaf saya bikin si Chanyeol jadi pervert T^Tv


End file.
